


Fierce Fennec

by Discet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU: Marinette Gave up the Miraculous, F/F, Fox!Marinette, Friends to Lovers, Ladybug!Alya, fluff by the end, little angsty to start, sapotis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discet/pseuds/Discet
Summary: After giving up the Ladybug Miraculous to Alya, Marinette shied away from the spotlight. However, one night Ladybug comes asking for her help, and who is she to say no?





	Fierce Fennec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> AU  
> Marinette gave up the Ladybug Miraculous in origins and never quite got over her self esteem issues.  
> Also, this butterfly effects out so she never had her scene with the umbrella in the rain with Adrian. 
> 
> Art by megatraven, both here and on Tumblr.

 

“Me and Chat Noir need your help. But you have to keep it a secret.“ Ladybug waved her finger seriously.

Marinette blinked, a little confused, “I- yes. Of course, if there’s something I can do to help…” she said wondering what _she_ could possibly do.

Ladybug reached behind her back and pulled out a box that was all too familiar to Marinette “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Fox miraculous, the one with the power of illusion“ she clicked open the box and inside was a fox tail necklace, as bright and as inviting as the earrings she had found half a year earlier. “I will need you to give it ba-“ Ladybug paused for a moment “Are- are you alright?“ the persona of Ladybug dropped for a moment and Marinette could hear Alya’s concern for her disaster of a friend.

Marinette wiped stray tears from her eyes, shaking her head “Sorry, its just…” she paused spreading out her hands “do you really think I’m worthy?” weak and scared Marinette? Marinette, who foisted responsibility and danger on her best friend? Marinette who couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell her best friend how she felt? _That_ Marinette was going to be a superhero?

“Of course you are.“ Ladybug said as it were the most obvious thing in the world. She was about to ask why but Alya seemed keen on cluing her in “Marinette, you’ve been with us since practically the beginning.”

“running away…“ she responded downcast. _Always running away_.

“Yeah, the _last_ to run away. Girl, are you serious?“ Marinette could only look at her confused and Ladybug rolled her eyes “Your always making sure everyone gets out safely. Whether they’re kids or injured or Chloe, you help get them out of harm's way.“ she chuckled “Hell, me and Chat already joke that your already the third in our trio… So, let's just make it official,” she offered up the miraculous again “We need your help Marinette…“

Marinette felt her heart soar at her friends words, she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and took in a deep breath. She gave a nod of approval, not quite trusting her voice. She reached out for the Miraculous as her fingertip touched it, a little Fox Kwami came flying out.

“Hello! I’m Trixx and I-“

“You’re a Kwami, you give superheroes their powers.“

Trixx looked surprised and turned to Ladybug ”She’s a clever one!”

Ladybug looked just as surprised giving a shrug and a smile “Y-yeah, she’s uh… a clever girl…”  _how did she know all that?_

“So all you need to turn into a hero is to say ‘Trixx, let’s pounce’!“

Marinette nodded, donning the necklace, “Trixx, let’s pounce!”

Ladybug watched in awe as Marinette’s body became enveloped in light, Her body getting covered in white and orange fabric, accented with black  tights. Alya forced herself to look away with an awkward cough. “So how’s it feel?”

“It feels… right.“ Marinette looked up at the heroine of Paris with bright eyes that sent a shiver through ladybug’s spine. Marinette crossed her hands behind her back and drew a little closer a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Uh… Marinette?” Alya felt her heart skip a beat as Marinette drew closer. Without warning, Marinette leaned up and placed a soft but very intimate kiss on her lips. Alya’s eyes went wide in surprise, but only for a moment as she leaned into the kiss. Marinette pulled away after a few moments, and Alya felt like she was in a daze. “Buh uh…” for the first time in her life, Alya was at a loss for words.

Marinette whispered softly her voice for the first time in months resolute and confident, “Thank you for this chance Alya, I won’t let you down…” Marinette moved past her towards the sound of chaos in the distance.

Ladybug, suddenly rebooted, started sputtering “W-wait I you. How did you. When. I- what?!” in a panic she wondered what had given her away. She Kissed Her. How did Marinette know it was her? SHE HAD KISSED HER!

“That’s a story for later Ladybug, for now, I think we have an akuma to fight.“ Fierce Fennec called back before testing her miraculous’ abilities

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I made after seeing the great artwork my megatravern on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
